Computing devices are increasingly targets of a wide variety of security threats. Consequently, many device architectures have integrated security. Such measures typically rely on device specific identifiers, but tracking these identifiers for every device in an ecosystem is inefficient, particularly for activities that involve a large number of devices. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.